


the cool one and the not so cool one and the hot one

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Death, M/M, chanyeol and minseok fight a lot, does this count as ot3, kyungsoo is stressed, nonsensical, this is crack why is death a constant thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: kyungsoo inherits a househe also inherits minseok and chanyeol, apparently





	the cool one and the not so cool one and the hot one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaboycastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboycastiel/gifts).



> it's gifted to you and someday i will really write 300 crackfics and gift them all to you just bc i can xd   
> anyways idk what this is

omg..heater chanyeol and air conditioner minseok except they fight and it's like 'well at least im cool unlike you' and chanyeols response is 'yeah? well im hot and that's more than you can say' and kyungsoos the owner of the place and he just kinda stares suspiciously at his ac and heater and wonders if they're arguing bc they stop working once they start fighting 

Kyungsoo isn't sure how, but he inherited this property from his cousin..who apparently didn't have anybody else to give their place to. His cousin had informed him via a letter that the house had some strange things, Kyungsoo hoped that didn't mean ghosts or spirits because it would be just like him to inherit a house from a crazy cousin who liked that sort of thing. 

Two days after moving in, Kyungsoo realized what his cousin meant was that the air conditioner and heater stopped working. ~~is it Kyungsoo's fault he just wanted to test everything out? Yes.~~ It's okay though, Kyungsoo knows he can just save up money..and get another job in order to buy a new air conditioner and heater. 

_psst, minseok!_    
 **what? it's not my fault the new owner decided to try out you while we were arguing. and he did the same thing to me! which means we both might get thrown out**    
 _h-he can't throw me out, i'm too hot_    
 **.....are you crying?**    
 _...n-no_    
 **that was definitely a sob**    
 _shut up and do the frosty thing and hope k-kyungsoo d-doesn't thr-ow us o-out_    
 **that's some sad shit right there, chanyeol**  

"Who's there?" Kyungsoo slammed the front door shut, "I can hear your voices, dumbasses, and someone's crying, who's that?" 

chanyeol and minseok were terrified, a human who can hear them? oh and chanyeol started crying harder. 

"Great, I come back to voices, no wonder my dear cousin was paranoid about 'strange things' in this house," Kyungsoo muttered angrily. 

**actually the voices are us, your heater and air conditioner, i'm the cooler one of course**    
 _yeah? as 'cool' as you may be, i'm hot and that's more than you can say_    
 **hmm, i think our owner is hotter than you**  

Kyungsoo sighed, the crying was back. And he still doesn't know their names. Do heaters and air conditioners even have names? 

**you're talking out loud, and yes we have names, i'm minseok and the not as cool one is chanyeol**  

Staring at the ceiling, Kyungsoo decided that if he died, he'd leave the house to Sehun, the brat deserved the insanity that the heater and air conditioner are. 

**Author's Note:**

> junmyeon is kyungsoos cousin   
> i wanted to name this after some heater and ac company but 
> 
> OMG WHY DOES THIS SOUND LIKE A POLY FIC FROM THE TAGS AND TITLE WHAT


End file.
